Twilight al reves
by Belle Mellark
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Bella se transformara en la vampira y Edward en el débil humano?
1. Inicio

Bella POV:

Eran las 6:00 a.m, y como era de esperar no había dormido en toda la noche… bueno eso pasa cuando eres una vampira. Me estaba vistiendo con unos vaqueros negros, una blusa color rojo sangre y unas zapatillas Converse grises. Cepille mi pelo castaño rojizo, para luego decidir dejarlo suelto.

Camine escaleras abajo, para ver a mi madre, Esme, hablando con mi padre, Carlisle, quien me había adoptado como una hija hace unos cien años atrás. Emmett estaba riendo junto con Jasper, quien era a veces diferente cuando estaba con puros vampiros que con algunos humanos, bueno se estaba acostumbrando a su dieta vegetariana. Yo ya me había acostumbrado, ya que era la segunda, después de Carlisle, en llevarla.

Carlisle me había transformado en el pueblo en el que actualmente vivíamos, Forks, el cual era mi pueblo nata. En 1910, la fiebre española ya había matado a mi madre y a mi padre, solo faltaba yo, pero Carlisle me "salvo". Fui la primera en formar parte de la familia Cullen, y desde entonces que estoy sola, amorosamente. Carlisle luego encontró a Esme y a mis demás hermanos.

Alice me miro y rodo sus ojos, exasperada.

-Si hay algo que jamás podre cambiar en ti, es tu forma de vestir- me reclamo, mirándome para arriba por su baja altura.

-Mientras que vistas, mejor para mí- dijo Rosalie. A veces ella me tenía envidia, al parecer por mi belleza interna, que era lo que todos me decían, algo que a ella le molestaba un montón.

-Ok, es hora de ir a la secundaria- dijo Esme, con una sonrisa.

Salimos de casa, después de despedirnos, y entramos al Volvo que yo tenía. Yo conducía, Alice iba de copiloto y los demás iban atrás, Emmett bromeando con Jasper y Rosalie mirándose por su espejo portátil.

Llegamos cinco minutos después al instituto. Bajamos del auto y nos encaminamos a la entrada. Al entrar, pude oír todas las conversaciones de las chicas y chicos, que se centraban en una sola persona: Edward Mason. El era el recién llegado, con una madre policía y su padre que se había ido a vivir a Jacksonville, ya que no soportaba este lugar. Como era de esperar, sus padres estaban divorciados. Todo eso lo sabia gracias a mis agudos oídos, ya que no soy una lectora de mentes o algo por el estilo, mi único don es tener un escudo mental, que consiste en que ninguna persona con algún poder mental, podría ejercer su poder sobre mi. Debo decir que estaba muy orgullosa de eso.

Nos separamos y yo me fui con Emmett, ya que la primera asignatura nos tocaba juntos.

-Así que… ¿Escuchaste hablar sobre Edward Mason?- me pregunto Emmett.

-Si- le respondí- Lo único que espero es que no sea igual de arrogante y superficial que los demás de estudiantes de esta escuela.

-Lo dudo, hermanita, lo dudo- me dijo, riendo.

Entramos al aula y nos sentamos en nuestro puesto, en la tercera fila de la izquierda. La clase empezó, al igual que la jornada completa.

Era la hora de almorzar y yo con mis hermanos nos reunimos a las afueras de la cafetería. Entramos a esta hicimos la fila, de la cual inmediatamente salimos con nuestras bandejas, a lo máximo, con un manzana y un refresco. Cuando pasamos por entre las mesas, lo vi. El tenía el pelo desordenado de un cobrizo hermoso, con su piel pálida y sus ojos verdes azulados. Era tan hermoso como un vampiro, pero lastima que no lo era.


	2. Los Cullen

Edward POV:

"_Primer día de escuela"_

Eso fue lo primero que había pasado por mi cabeza cuando desperté. No quería estar en el frio, nublado y lluvioso Forks, ya que había nacido en el soleado, alegre y colorido Phoenix. Había nacido en Forks, pero a los meses de haber nacido, mi padre, Charlie, se había ido de la casa (ya que René no había accedido a dejar su casa) y me había llevado a Phoenix, donde conoció a Pamy, una patinadora en hielo profesional. Por el trabajo de Pamy, tenían que viajar bastante, por lo que decidí venir a quedarme unos meses con René o mejor dicho, mamá.

Salí de mi cama y luego de mi habitación. Lo más cauteloso que pude, camine al baño que estaba cercano a mi habitación, para que René no me escuchara. Me asee completo, cuando note las enormes ojeras que tenia bajo mis ojos, (Bueno, ese era el resultado de haber dormido 2 horas la noche pasada) y luego me duche. Salí del cuarto de baño, con una toalla cubriéndome. Luego me vestí, con una polera negra, jeans, una camisa gris sobre mi polera y unas zapatillas negras.

Baje las escaleras y camine a la cocina.

-¡Hola, Edward!- me saludo René.

-Hola, Ren… quiero decir, mamá- le respondí.

Ella sonrió ante mi equivocación y se encamino a la puerta.

-Lo siento por no acompañarte, pero tengo que irme a trabajar- se disculpo.

-No importa, ma, yo me preparare un simple desayuno y me iré al instituto- le dije, para tranquilizarla.

-Ok…Adiós, Edward- se despidió.

-Adiós, mamá- le respondí y ella salió de la casa.

Me prepare cereales con leche y cuando los termine, salí de mi casa, caminando a mi auto, que René me había regalado, junto con su mejor amiga, Sue Clearwater.

Cuando llegue al instituto, aparque el auto, apague el motor, salí del auto y fui a la secretaria. Después de haber avisado mi llegada a la secretaria, salí de ahí y me encamine a mi primera clase, Español, cuando una muchacha de pelo negro, ojos oscuros y anteojos lila se me acerco.

-Hola, soy Angela Weber- se presento, con una sonrisa- Y trabajo para el diario escolar… ¿Te importaría si te tomo una foto para el diario?

-La verdad es que si- le respondí, cortésmente- No me agrada el salir en fotos.

- A, perdón por la molestia- se disculpo.

"_Bueno, que pena que no le gustan las fotos, habría sido una gran noticia, pero hay que respetar su privacidad"_ pensó ella.

-No te disculpes- le dije.

-¿Qué clase tienes ahora?- me pregunto, todavía caminando a mi lado.

- Español- le respondí.

-Yo te puedo ayudar a encontrar el aula si quieres- se ofreció.

Asentí con la cabeza y ella camino mas rápido. Cuando llegue a la clase, fui a sentarme a mi lugar asignado, donde había una chica rubia, pálida y de ojos azules, al lado de esta.

"_Que chico tan guapo"_ pensó.

Me senté a su lado, como si no hubiera escuchado su pensamiento, y mire al frente.

-Mi nombre es Jessica Stanley- se presento- Tu debes de ser Edward Masen, ¿Verdad?

-Si- respondí, cortamente.

Ella iba a decir algo, pero el profesor le llamo la atención, para que mirara al frente. No me hablo más.

"_Gracias a Dios"_ pensé.

Iba caminando por el pasillo, en dirección a la cafetería, con Jessica a mi derecha y Angela a la otra. Eric Yorkie, un amigo de Angela, iba al lado de ella y Mike Newton, un amigo de Jessica, iba a su lado.

Cuando entramos a la cafetería, nos pusimos a la fila y luego nos sentamos los cinco en la misma mesa. De repente vi que un grupo de cinco adolescente caminaba por entre las mesas, grácilmente. Eran dos hombres y tres mujeres. Uno de los hombres era larguirucho, flaco y con cabello dorado, el otro era alto, bastante musculoso y de pelo negro rizado.

La más alta de las mujeres era de cuerpo escultural, con cabello rubio, que caía en cascada por su espalda. Las siguiente tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, con reflejos rojizos, con apariencia débil, pero no menos hermosa, la calificaría como la mas hermosa de las tres. La ultima tenia la apariencia de un duendecillo, con su estatura baja, su pelo negro y corto, con la cual cada punta apuntaba a diferentes direcciones, mas su sonrisa blanquísima.

Pasaron por el lado de nuestra mesa y pude notar que una ellos no me quitaba los ojos de encima, era la de pelo con reflejos rojizos. La mire a los ojos y me fije que eran de un sorprendente dorado. Todos ellos tenían los ojos de ese color. Note 4 similitudes entre ellos: su piel pálida, sus ojos dorados, las bolsas negras bajo sus ojos y su impactante belleza inhumana.

Se sentaron en una mesa redonda, no muy lejos de la nuestra.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- le pregunte a Mike. El me miro y yo le indique a los cinco estudiantes. Mike hizo una mueca.

-Ellos son los Cullen- me respondió- Te diré sus nombres. La rubia y el rubio son mellizos y sus nombres son Rosalie y Jasper Hale. El musculoso es Emmett Cullen y es novio de Rosalie, la de pelo negro es Alice Cullen y sale con Jasper Hale, ambas realciones no me agradan para nada.

-¿Por que no te agradan?- le pregunte, aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

-Porque viven juntos- me respondió- el doctor Carlisle Cullen los adopto a todos, menos a Jasper y a Rosalie, ya que ellos son parientes de su esposa, Esme Cullen.

-A mi me parece tierno- dijo Angela.

Me di cuenta de que le había faltado una persona, quien era la que mas me importaba.

-¿Quién es la de pelo rojizo?- le pregunte a Mike.

El suspiro y se dispuso a contestar.

-Ella es Isabella o Bella Cullen- respondió. La mire, sorprendido por su impactante belleza. Mike se dio cuenta de eso- No te ilusiones, Edward, al parecer ningún chico es lo suficiente para ella.

En ese momento, ella levanto la mirada y me miro. Inmediatamente, rompí el contacto visual. Intente leer su mente, pero no escuche nada n su cabeza. Voltee a ver a su familia, pero no pude escuchar ninguna voz en ninguna mente.

"_Esto no puede ser"_ me dije a mi mismo, mentalmente.


	3. Lector de mentes

Alice POV:  
Hace unas pocas semanas había tenido una visión de un humano de pelo cobrizo, ojos verdes azulados y pálido acercándose a la familia, en especial a Bella. No había querido contárselo a ninguno de mis hermanos, incluso a Jasper, ya que tenía miedo de su reacción contra Bella.

Cuando pasamos al lado de la mesa de unos humanos, me di cuenta que el era el chico de mi visión, el era Edward Masen. Cuando nos sentamos en la mesa, seguía impactada por lo que podría llegar a pasar entre el y Bella por las visiones que había tenido.

-¿Alice, que pasa?- me pregunto Jasper. Después note que todos me miraban.

Bella POV:

Alice andaba muy rara, más desde que habíamos pasado por el lado de los humanos. La belleza del humano Edward me había dejado impactada.

-No pasa nada- respondió Alice a la pregunta de Jasper, aunque era obvio que estaba mintiendo.

Ignoré la mentira de Alice, aunque luego le preguntaría que estaba ocultando.

Escuche la conversación que Edward mantenía con sus amigos humanos. Lo mire y note que tenía su mirada fija en mí, y a veces en mis hermanos. Desvió la mirada primero que yo cuando se dio cuenta de que lo miraba, yo volví a mirar a mis hermanos, pero pude sentir la mirada del humano de nuevo en mí.

"_¿Por qué se fija tanto en mi?"_ me pregunte, internamente.

-Tranquilízate, Bella- me dijo Jasper, sintiendo mi inquietud- El solo es un humano mas intrigado por los hermanos Cullen y Hale.

-Creo que deberías quitar tu campo de fuerza, Bella- me aconsejo Rosalie.

Estuve a punto de hacerlo, cuando Alice tuvo una de sus visiones, por lo que se quedo mirando al vacio por unos segundos. 90 segundos para ser exacta.

-Si yo fuera tu, Bella, no quitaría el escudo que nos protege a todos- me dijo Alice, su tono era sorprendido.

-¿Por qué no?- le pregunte, confundida.

-Porque el chico nuevo, ese tal Edward, puede leer los pensamientos- respondí, susurrando.

Hubo un momento de silencio, ante la respuesta que Alice nos había dado. Emmett fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Eso significa que es un vampiro?- pregunto.

Rosalie estuvo de decir que si, pero yo la interrumpí.

-Eso es imposible, Emmett, o sino lo habríamos olido o detectado en la zona-

-Bella tiene razón- dijo Jasper.

Una sonrisa se formo en la cara de Alice.

-Uno de nosotros tendrá que vigilarlo-

-Yo no- dijo, inmediatamente, Rosalie.

-Yo tampoco- dijo Jasper.

Emmett negó con la cabeza. Todos me miraron.

-Olvídenlo, no lo hare- les dije.

-No te preocupes, solo tienes que hablar con el en Biología- me aconsejo Alice.

La mire, completamente confundida.

-¡Ah, casi se me olvida! El será tu compañero de puesto en Biología- me aviso ella.

Alice se paro, junto con Jasper.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos si no quieren llegar tarde- dijo ella.

Nos paramos todos, con nuestras bandejas intactas, luego votamos la comida, dejamos las bandejas y nos dirigimos a clase. Sentía la mirada del humano, durante todo ese trayecto.


	4. Compañera de puesto

Edward POV:

La agilidad de los Cullen era notoria. La más pequeña, Alice, parecía una bailarina de ballet cuando caminaba. La rubia caminaba con total seguridad, junto a su novio que caminaba como si protegiera a su novia. A pelirroja caminaba con una elegancia sorprendente, para sus 17 años. Y el rubio caminaba grácilmente.

Al parecer ninguno de ellos almorzaba, ya que sus bandejas estaban con la "comida" que habían elegido. Seria mejor que hiciera una lista sobre las cualidades de los Cullen, para averiguar que podría andar mal con ellos, ya que no puedo leer sus pensamientos.

"_Uno: Es imposible leer sus pensamientos. Dos: No almuerzan" _pensé. Luego tendría que escribir eso en algún cuaderno.

-¿Edward?- me llamo Angela, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Si?- respondí, sin sacar la mirada de los Cullen, que salían de la cafetería.

-¿Vienes?- me pregunto ella. Los mire y ya estaban todos de pie, con sus bandejas vacías en las manos. Yo asentí con la cabeza, tome mi bandeja y me pare. Cuando dejamos las bandejas, yo camine hacia mi siguiente clase: Biología.

El señor Banner me presento a la clase y luego me asigno mi puesto, que era al lado de Isabella Cullen. Me sorprendió el que el puesto continuo al de ella estuviera vacio, ya que cualquier chico quisiera sentarse con una chica así de hermosa.

Camine a mi puesto, casi cayéndome, ya que me tropecé con una mochila de un chico, cuya intención era dejarme en ridículo. Era un poco torpe, eso lo saque a mi padre, quien no es muy experto cuando se trata de movimientos de pies y manos. En cambio mi madre, por algo era policía, ya que ella era lo suficientemente ágil como para atrapar a cinco fugitivos, ella sola.

En el momento en que me senté a su lado, Bella se puso completamente rígida y luego se tapo la nariz.

El profesor inicio la clase, que trataba sobre la anatomía celular. Tomaba apuntes y cuando, a veces, miraba a Bella, notaba que ella tenía a su cabello castaño como campo que nos separaba a nosotros. Deje de mirarla, pero la última vez que lo hice, me di cuenta de que me miraba con sus ojos… ¿negros?, mostrando repugnancia.


	5. Dulce sangre

Bella POV:

La "profecía" de Alice se hizo realidad. Al tal humano Edward lo asignaron como mi compañero de mesa, pero lo malo fue que en el momento en que se sentó a mi lado, el aroma de su dulce sangre me impacto en la cara.

Un deseo enorme por tirarme encima de él y matarlo bebiendo su sangre, me inundo completamente. Jamás me había sentido así de débil por la sangre de un simple humano.

Más de 100 ideas se me cruzaron por la mente de cómo matarlo o engañarlo para luego dejarlo sin sangre. Una de ellas era el atacarlo ahora mismo y luego a los estudiantes, ya que no serian más rápidos que yo para llegar a la puerta del aula. Podría tratarse de un ataque terrorista o algo por estilo, yo me encargaría de encubrir mi asesinato.

"_¡Bella, no puedes hacer eso!"_ me reclame a mi misma, en mi mente.

¿Quién era el para hacer volver al monstruo que ha estado por décadas oculto dentro mío? ¿Quién era el para hacerle algo así a mi familia? Y en especial… ¿Quién era el para meterme estos problemas en mi cabeza?... Tenia que salir de ahí y luego de Forks, así no tendría nada que me detuviera para pensar que era lo que iba a hacer después de esta clase.

¿Y si visitaba a los Denali? Esa seria una gran idea. Kate, Tanya, Carmen y Eleazar con gusto me aceptarían, ya que éramos como primos. Además lo más probable es que a Christopher le encantaría mi visita. Christopher era un vampiro vegetariano que se había unido a los Denali una década después de mi transformación y que, notoriamente, estaba enamorado de mí.

La clase continuó y continuó, mientras que yo reprimía, con todas mis fuerzas, el no atacarlo. Cuando al fin la santa campana toco, yo salí de mi silla y camine lo mas rápido posible, pareciendo humana, que pude. A la salida del aula me encontré con Alice, la tome del brazo y la jale, para que caminara a mi lado mientras que salía del instituto.

-Lo siento mucho- me dijo, muy apenada.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- le pregunte, casi gritándole.

-La visión de ti, desesperada por beber su sangre, llego a mí cuando ya habías entrado a clases- se defendió.

-Creo que ya sabes lo que hare- le dije a mi hermana. Me detuve, porque ya había llegado al auto.

-Si- dijo y me tiro las llaves el auto- Acuérdate de avisarle a Carlisle, antes de ir a Alaska.

-Lo se, pero no se lo diré a Esme-

Ella asintió con la cabeza, se me acerco y me abrazo.

-Ten un buen viaje-me dijo ella- Yo iré a buscar el auto de Jas.

-Gracias, Alice- le dije, en forma de despedida.

Ella me sonrió, se alejo del auto y entro a la secundaria, mientras que yo me subía al auto, encendía en motor y partía, camino al hospital de Forks, donde trabajaba Carlisle.

Cuando llegue al hospital, aparque el auto y llegue lo más rápido que pude a la oficina de Carlisle. Antes de que el dijera algo, le explique la situación. La única vez que el hablo fue cuando acepto el que cambiáramos de auto, ya que el suyo era mas rápido.

Me lanzo las llaves, yo las tome, me despedí y fui, corriendo, al auto de Carlisle. Empecé mi viaje, intentando olvidar la tristeza que Esme sentirá cuando se entere, el enojo de mis hermanos, menos Alice, contra mi y sobre todo… la sangre de Edward Masen.


	6. Confusion

Edward POV:

Después de que la campana sonara, la tal Bella había salido, casi corriendo, del aula. Lo mas probable es que se comportara así siempre, capas no estaba acostumbrada a tener compañía que no fuera su familia, si se le podía decir así.

Me pare de mi puesto y salí del aula. Cuando mire a mi izquierda, vi como Bella y su hermana pequeña, Alice, iban rápidamente a las afueras del instituto.

"_Capaz se les quedo algo en el auto"_ pensé, intentando ser lo mas optimista posible.

Cuando voltee a mi izquierda, me encontré con Jessica, mirándome con una sonrisa. Me sobresalte al verla.

-¿Qué clase te toca ahora?- me pregunto, ignorando mi reacción.

-Educación Física- respondí, encaminándome al gimnasio.

La sonrisa de Jessica se agrando más y se puso a caminar a mi lado.

-¡Que coincidencia! ¡A mi también me toca esa clase!- dijo ella, entusiasmada.

-Que bueno- dije, tratando de no sonar desinteresado.

Cuando llegamos al gimnasio, fui a los vestidores. Me cambie de ropa, rápidamente, y fui donde la clase se encontraba. El profesor Clapp hizo sonar el silbato y nos dijo que formáramos parejas para entrenar voleibol. Jessica se me acerco y me ofreció ser mi compañera, yo acepté.

Estuvimos practicando fácilmente, primero calentamos y después hicimos dedo y antebrazo. Cuando hubo partido, en mi grupo estuvo Jessica, como era de esperar, y nuestro equipo gano.

Cuando termino la clase y estaba listo para salir, pase por la secretaría, para mostrar mi carne de asistencia, que estaba firmado por todo los profesores de las clases a las que había asistido.

-¿Cómo fue tu primer día de clases?- me preguntó le secretaria

- Bien- mentí, aunque ella no me creyó mucho.

Cuando iba caminando a mi auto, note que Volvo que estaba aparcado cuando yo había llegado no estaba y había sido remplazado por un sorprendente Ferrari, donde los Cullen estaban. El rubio que respondía al nombre de Jasper se subió de piloto, la rubia Rosalie atrás, junto con el musculoso de Emmett y la pequeña de Alice fue de copilota, pero no estaba la pelirroja de Bella en ninguna parte. Pensé que estaba atrasada, pero el auto partió y se alejo a toda velocidad del instituto.


	7. Escape de la realidad

Bella POV:

Acababa de llegar a Alaska, frente a la casa de los Denali, donde Tanya, Kate, Carmen y Eleazar me esperaban. Cuando baje del auto, Kate y Carmen fueron a recibirme, abrazándome.

-Bienvenida, Bella- me saludo Carmen.

-Hola, Carmen- le respondí, con una sonrisa.

-Carlisle ya nos dijo que venias aquí para meditar un poco sobre un problema que tenias- me dijo Kate- Por lo que no te molestaremos mucho.

-Muchas gracias, Kate- le agradecí.

- No hay de que- dijo ella.

Entre a la casa de mis "primos" y salí al patio, que estaba con un montón de nieve. Me aleje unos metros de ahí y me senté en la nieve, sin siquiera sentir lo frio que era.

Pude ver como una sombra se me acercaba, cuando voltee vi a Christopher acercándose a mi. Tenía su cabello negro desordenado, estaba vestido con una camisa negra y unos jeans desgastados, sus ojos estaban extremadamente dorados y tenia una linda sonrisa en su cara. Lo encontraba atractivo, pero no se porque no lo consideraba de mi clase.

-¡Hola, Bella!- me saludo y luego se sentó a mi lado.

-Hola, Christopher- le respondí.

-Me entere de que no soportaste lo dulce que seria la sangre de un humano- me dijo, muy apenado.

-¿Cómo lo supis…? Olvídalo- le dije, recordando su don. Christopher podía hacer que la gente le dijera la verdad, aunque estuvieran a kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia, por lo que lo mas probable es que le saco la información- ¿Sabias que ser entrometido es de mala educación?

-Lo siento, es que me preocupe cuando escuche que Carlisle dijo que tenias un problema- se defendió.

-¿Cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que no soy la mujer para ti, Christopher?- le pregunte, casi desesperada.

-Miles de veces- me dijo, con una sonrisa.

-Podrías estar con Tanya u otra vampira- le dije, ignorando su comentario. Me llevaba excelente con todos los Denali, excepto con Tanya, ya que ella me tenia rencor por haberle robado el corazón de su enamorado, Christopher, aunque yo le había dicho mil veces que no me interesaba él.

-No, gracias- me dijo.

-¿Me dejarías sola por un momento, por favor? – le pedi.

-Por supuesto- dijo y se alejo, rumbo a su casa.

Me recosté en la nieve y me puse a pensar.

Tenia dos opciones para esta situación: la primera era volver a Forks y darle caza a Edward, algo que no seria muy difícil, alimentarme de el y volver a ser un monstruo. Y la segunda era volver a Forks y acercarme a el, para saber de donde provenía su poder y así poder hacerme mas fuerte en mi resistencia a la sangre humana.

Para mi segunda opción, tenia que ser una masoquista. Tendría que hacerme "amiga" de Edward, aunque eso no le convendría. Capaz podría ser una relación de "hola y adiós", solamente hablar cuando estábamos en Biología y nada mas.

Si elijo la primera opción me transformaría en el monstruo que siempre oculte. Mis ojos volverían al color sangre que tuve cuando era neófita y capaz no podría parar de beber sangre humana, después de Edward. La faceta de carnívora era lo que mas temia, ya que en cualquier momento podía caer en la tentación.

"_Si quieres ser buena, Bella, tienes que hacer sacrificios" _me dije, mentalmente, a mi misma.

Me levante de la nieve, limpie mi ropa con las manos y camine a la casa de los Denali, para avisarles que a la semana siguiente me iría, ya que primero necesitaba prepararme para lo que me iba a enfrentar. Ya que siempre mi opción, aunque no lo hubiera reconocido, había sido la segunda.


End file.
